


Rough nights

by Mycroffed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's having a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a drabble to releave some tension.

Sometimes he can’t sleep. Sometimes he’s been reading something or watching something and he suddenly stops because some noise pulled him back to reality. He hears one of his fellow agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ go to the toilet and suddenly it’s there, this wave of sadness, of disbelief, of tears running down his cheeks as he thinks about Him.

Sometimes he can’t quite believe He’s dead. Sometimes, even though it’s been months since He actually died, he simply expects Him to walk through the door, or call him from some far away op, just so He could hear his voice, or calm him down after he had a nightmare.

Sometimes, he can’t move as he thinks about Him laying there, motionless, slomped against the wall, a hole in his chest.

Sometimes, he keeps thinking back to the happy days, when they could spend hours kissing, loving, giving and taking. Those times are the worst, when the feeling that He’s still alive is the strongest.

Sometimes, he needs to hold Him close to him, in the form of one of His pens, one of His ties, just something that the man had once held in His hands, that He had once touched. Just the mere idea that is had once been His, somehow gave him the feeling that He was still close to him, even though He was somewhere deep beneath the earth.

Sometimes, he simply wants a hug.


End file.
